


Can We Talk?

by thehallmonsters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, i like angst, im kind of a dick, in case you didn't know that, it's sad but not really, you should just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out that Dean had cheated was crushing. All Cas wants to do is talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I like angst quite a bit and happy things are kinda hard to write sometimes. So enjoy this ball of words jumbled from my brain

 

Finding out that Dean had cheated was crushing. Did the seven years they spent together mean nothing? Cas had found out after spending the weekend away. Dean had told Cas to take a break from work and their daughter. He told him to go have some alone time and he would handle everything. Of course, the weekend was much needed seeing as Cas practically worked himself to death. When he returned to their home, Joanna, their daughter, had gone to Sam's house. (A note on the fridge told Cas that Dean was going to pick her up that evening.) Cas walked into the bedroom he and Dean had shared for years and saw it all unfold. 

In their bed, next to his Dean, was another man. Cas couldn't believe the scene. "So you wanted me out for a quick fuck? Real fucking mature. Hope our daughter doesn't know about him here. Or does he even know you're married with a kid?"

Dean hopped up out of bed. "Shit Cas. I thought you'd be gone till tomorrow." Tears welled up in Castiel's eyes. He stared mindlessly at the situation. "You motherfucker. I can't believe you. I'm getting Joanna and I want him gone before I come back. Mother fucking pig. God I can't believe you."

Cas stormed out of the house and grabbed the car keys. He drove to Sam's house and pounded on the door. Sam greeted him with a bright smile as always. "Hey Cas. Thought you'd be home tomorrow. Everything okay?"

At that moment Castiel broke. He whispered out his response, it was all he could handle. "No." 

Sam ushered him inside and sat him down. "What's up Cas?" The tears that once pricked his eyes streamed down his face at a steady rate. "Dean." Sam looked at him with the most confused expression. "He's cheating on me."

"Still?" 

Cas' head popped up. "What did you just say?" Sam looked guilty. "I thought you knew." 

"How long? Please just tell me." 

"Long enough Cas. Long enough." 

His body wracked with sobs. The Dean he once knew and loved had broken him. His Dean was gone. Cas felt nothing but utter betrayal. 

"I'm gonna grab Jo and head out. Thank you Sam." Despite Sam's attempts to draw Cas back, he was unreachable. He found his daughter and carried her out to the car. 

"Daddy I missed you."  
"Me too baby girl."

They drove home and he decided to ignore the situation at hand and help his girl. He fed her dinner and made sure she was settled for bed. "Alright baby girl, you gotta go to sleep." She nodded and started to doze off. He walked out of her room. 

Cas found Dean in their bedroom. He was calm now. Broken beyond belief but calm. And nothing scared Dean more than and pissed off, calm Castiel. 

"Who was it?"  
"Nobody."

Cas remained stoic. Nothing was gonna phase him. 

"So Dean. Explain to me what part of your brain decides that an affair would be a good idea? Because I'm really struggling and I'm thinking that maybe I missed something here." Dean sighed. "I don't know Cas."

"Oh you sure as shit know. Don't pull that bullshit with me. You slept with another fucking person. There's gotta be a reason for that. Unless you're just some big asshole out to destroy people. Which one Dean? Cause I'm thinking you had some fucked yo reason." 

"I'm sorry Cas." Cas was absolutely livid but he knew the power was in his hands if he remained calm and steady.  
"I didn't ask if you were sorry Dean. I just want to know why. Was I not enough for y-"

"Cas don't you fucking dare."  
He was taken aback. "What?" 

"Don't fucking pull that shit. You know that you were all I needed."

"How come I'm not anymore? Why do you need another person to satisfy you now? Am I boring? Did I do something wrong?" 

Dean knew Cas would do this. Instead of heap blame on the person who actually deserved it, he blames himself and tries to figure out what he did wrong.

"Cas don't."

"I'm so sor-"  
Dean looked at Cas with tear filled eyes. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Cas this is all my fault. I should have told you about my feelings instead of pulling this shit. I felt that you were slipping away. I thought that you didn't need me. So I retaliated. I'm so fucking sorry."

Cas looked at the heap of man before him. "You thought that I was slipping away? Why on earth didn't you tell me Dean? Do you know how hard it's gonna be to get through this? Do you know what happened to my trust?" Dean looked at him painfully. "That's how you should react. And if you want to split up then we can. You need to do what's best for you. I betrayed your trust and I deserve nothing but your absolute hatred." 

"God Dean. As much as I absolutely hate your actions, there is no way I could ever hate you. I've loved you for too long. We'll get through this but you need to start talking to me. I can't make anything better if you shut me out."

"Cas. You aren't supposed to love me after this. I'm a horrible person."

"When will you learn that you aren't? You may make some shitty decisions. For example this one right here. This was an absolute shit show. And I'm not really in the mood right now to hear about how long it's been going on, but Sam knows so God damnit maybe you should've thought this through a tad bit more carefully. You know what though? We all make asshat mistakes. It's how you handle them that makes you a shitty person. Now, I may be broken and I am absolutely pissed beyond belief. But we can get through this."

Dean was letting his emotions run freely now. Tears streaked his tanned face. "Cas I want you to know that it's over. I am so deeply sorry that it ever even happened."

Cas nodded. "I can't forgive you right now. I don't think you'd believe I was in my right mind if I said I did. But I hope that in time I will be able to. I really really do Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So I'm hella bored and I'm taking prompts now. Lemme know kiddos.


End file.
